HE VUELTO
by Antartida
Summary: Fic Sherlolly, continuacion de los fics Molly Hooper y Sherlock Holmes, aunque se puede leer como historia independiente. El mejor amigo de Sherlock es John, pero parece que Molly ocupa un lugar especial en su corazón y le vuelve a pedir ayuda antes de hacer oficial su retorno.
1. ¿Que haces aquí?

_Pues voy a por mi tercer fic sobre Sherlock, este un poco más largo que los anteriores. Como no, también se trata de un Sherlolly.  
_

_Sherlock vuelve después de dos años y antes de contactar con Lestrade, la Sra. Hudson, incluso con John, a quien primero pide ayuda es a Molly. No es un fic romántico sobre estos dos, si no sobre su amistad. Quizá me he tomado algunas licencias con el personaje de Sherlock y el de verdad no reaccionaría así o no interactuaría así con Molly, de hecho no se como reaccionaria, pero espero estar cerca de la realidad. Pero tratándose de un fic, espero que se permitan algunas diferencias.  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, tanto si os gusta como si no._

_Saludos._

* * *

**¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?**

No sabia como, pero la tarde se le había pasado volando, tenía que terminar una autopsia y no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que oyó las campanas de la iglesia de St. Barts.

Se quitó los guantes de latex y los tiró al cubo de deshechos, se lavo y luego con el reverso de la mano se frotó los ojos, los cuales le escocían por el cansancio.

Casi siempre se le hacía tarde y era de las últimas en irse a casa, pero al ser viernes, se había quedado trabajando sola. Cuando Andy, un compañero, le había dicho de ir a tomar unas cervezas, ella había declinado la invitación excusándose en que tenía mucho trabajo, pero lo cierto es que no le apetecía salir. Solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, darse una ducha y luego ponerse su pijama de franela y acurrucarse en el sofá para ver alguna película antigua la cual sabría que no acabaría de ver ya que antes se quedaría dormida.

Con paso cansado se fue hacia los vestuarios, abrió la puerta de su taquilla para colgar la bata y al mirarse en el espejo se quedó petrificada.

En el espejo se reflejaba un rostro conocido y querido por ella, un rostro que hacía dos años que no veía, aunque esperaba verlo a cada momento. Y por fin allí estaba, detrás de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Molly se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, más que nada porque no podía reaccionar, finalmente sus piernas obedecieron a su cerebro y se giró.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio!.- dijo

\- Nop.- contestó la delgada y alta figura

\- ¡Sherlock!.

\- Eso si.- dijo éste con una sonrisa.-

\- ¿Que haces aquí?.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

\- Hola Molly, me alegro de verte.- dijo él con su voz grave y bien modulada.- Espero que no te moleste que haya venido sin avisar.- dijo acercándose a la chica, lo que hizo que a ésta le temblaran las piernas.

\- No cla..claro que no.- contestó ella titubeante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aunque intentaba mantener el porte erguido y elegante que lo caracterizaba, enfundado en su largo abrigo oscuro, su espalda se curvaba levemente hacia adelante, y su rostro estaba más delgado de lo habitual, haciendo que sus pómulos pareciesen más afilados de lo normal, sus ojos claros y profundos estaban enmarcados por ojeras, y en el labio inferior lucía un feo corte.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Molly dubitativa.- Pareces cansado, y ¿que es eso que tienes en la cara?.- dijo acercando su mano al labio de Sherlock.- ¿Te has peleado?

Sherlock la miró detenidamente, evaluando que contarle y que no.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?. -fue lo que finalmente le contestó.

Molly se quedó sorprendida.

\- ¿No prefieres ir a tu piso?.

\- No, aún tengo que atar unos cabos antes de "volver" oficialmente.-le contestó él.-

\- ¿Y no prefirieres quedarte con tu hermano?.- aventuró la joven, ya que estaba sorprendida de que Sherlock una vez más la eligiera a ella y a su pequeño piso.

\- Oh no por Dios, lo he visto esta tarde y he tenido más que suficiente.. quedarme con él... no...- dijo como si estuviesen hablando de una enfermedad contagiosa.-

\- Como quieras.- dijo Molly contenta de poder ayudar una vez más a Sherlock, y resignada a volver a dormir en el sofá.

Molly se puso el abrigo y la larga bufanda de vivos colores y se la enrolló alrededor del cuello, dispuesta a enfrentarse al frío de la noche. Y Sherlock se ajustó el abrigo y siguió a Molly hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Molly empezó a rebuscar en el bolso las llaves del piso, pero Sherlock se le adelantó.

\- Aún tengo las llaves que me diste Molly.

\- Ah, claro.- contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

De forma rutinaria y casi inconsciente, colgó el abrigo y la bufanda de la percha que había en el pasillo y tiró el bolso sobre una banqueta que había bajo el perchero. Sherlock la imitó, y los dos entraron en el pequeño pero acogedor salon-comedor de Molly.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Molly miraba a Sherlock como si no fuera real y en cualquier momento se tuviese que desvanecer fruto de su imaginación o de las ganas que tenía de que realmente estuviera allí de nuevo. Sherlock la miraba divertido, de pie ante ella, y con una sonrisa en los labios, encantado con el efecto que había hecho en Molly su repentina aparición.

\- Bueno... ¿me vas a ofrecer un te o te vas a quedar toda la noche como un pasmarote mirándome como si fuera una aparición?.- le espetó él, haciendo que por fin la chica reaccionara.

\- Si, si claro, perdona.- dijo apresurándose hacia la cocina, sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock.

\- Aunque si tuvieras algo de comer tampoco estaría mal.- dijo el

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que esa noche iba a pasarse por el restaurante chino de la esquina ya que su nevera estaba vacía.

\- ¿Te apetece chino?.- preguntó

\- Lo que sea.- le contestó él.

Sherlock se había acercado a la barra que separaba la cocina del salon-comedor para coger la hoja que le tendía Molly para que escogiera los platos que quería. Ella no podía evitar mirarle, su mente llena de preguntas, contenta de que hubiese vuelto y que de nuevo estuviese en su casa.

\- Molly por favor, déjalo.- dijo el sentándose en un alto taburete al otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

\- Pero si aún no he dicho nada.- se quejo ella

\- Ni hace falta, oigo como piensas y es agotador.

Molly lo miró, esos comentarios ya no la ofendían, sabía que cuando Sherlock lo considerara oportuno le contaría lo que el creyese relevante. Lo importante era que él estaba allí, de nuevo en su pequeño apartamento, de nuevo confiando en ella .

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. ¿John ya lo sabe?

**¿JOHN YA LO SABE?**

\- Sherlock, ¿John ya lo sabe?-. Preguntó la forense muy seria, mirándolo fijamente. No sabia el porque pero sospechaba que a parte de Mycroft ella era la primera en saber del regreso del detective. Y ese hecho la complacía y al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir culpable.

El detective forense le rehuyó la mirada.

\- Sherlock por Dios, ¿sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado estos dos años?, creía que te importaba, que era tu amigo, ¿porque eres tan cruel?.- le recriminó Molly.

\- Y claro que me importa. Lo que hice, mejor dicho, lo que me ayudaste a hacer,- corrigió el detective.-fue por él, para que no le hicieran daño. Primero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos. Aún no está todo listo y no podía presentarme ante él sin más Molly .

\- Ya, ¿y ante mi si?.- dijo ella con ironía.

\- Molly ese tono no te va.

La forense lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no estaba tan enojada como quería hacerle creer, una vez más Sherlock parecía leerle la mente.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, y me alegra haberte ayudado.- dijo ella finalmente.

\- Gracias Molly.- dijo Sherlock con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos, y cogiendo durante unos segundos la mano de la joven entre las suyas, haciendo una vez más que a la forense las piernas le temblaran.

Ella negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, y sintiéndose algo incomoda e insegura ante la muestra de agradecimiento de Sherlock.

\- Comamos .- optó por decir finalmente

Sherlock asintió y los dos empezaron a comer en silencio. Sherlock enseguida acabo con su plato de fideos y atacó el segundo.

Molly lo miraba entre divertida y asombrada, ya que jamás había visto a Sherlock comer de esa manera... de hecho, nunca lo había visto comer, ni cuando estuvo en su casa. A veces la forense creía que el detective se alimentaba del aire.

La forense no podía dejar de observarlo, y se dio cuenta de que además de la herida del labio, Sherlock tenía un corte en la ceja derecha y un moretón en la mejilla izquierda. Y en lugar de sentarse erguido como siempre solía hacer, estaba ligeramente encorvado.

\- Si sigues mirándome así vas a desgastarme Molly.- dijo Sherlock levantando la vista de la comida y mirando a la chica, cosa que hizo que ella bajase la mirada avergonzada.

\- Lo, lo siento, pero es que...

\- Si, lo sé, es un shock para tí, lo será para todos, pero tranquila que ya estoy aquí.- dijo él levantando los ojos hacia el cielo

\- No es eso.- le cortó ella.- es tu cara, esas heridas no te las han curado. ¿Te han golpeado en el cuerpo?

Sherlock la miró sorprendido.

-Como sabes tu...

\- Sherlock te conozco, siempre andas tieso como un palo, paseando tu arrogancia allá a donde vas, he visto como te costaba levantarte, no te aguantas de pie y ahora mismo tu postura es forzada.-

Contesto ella observando al detective con ojo critico, evaluándolo.

\- Ya se que no soy tan lista como tu, pero hay cosas evidentes, al menos para una medico forense.- Terminó Molly su explicación, y sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando a Sherlock sorprendido.

Sherlock la miró confundido, pues no se esperaba esa reacción. Efectivamente Molly le conocía mejor de lo que el pensaba, y lo cierto es que la forense, con su sencillez y sinceridad, lo dejaba sin palabras, a él, a Sherlock Holmes, y eso lo confundía ya que no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así.

Molly regreso trayendo consigo un botiquín y unas gasas.

\- Siéntate en el sofá, voy a curarte.- dijo con resolución.

Sherlock no la contradijo pues sabia que cuando Molly tomaba una decisión no había quien la parara, y además era cierto que necesitaba atención medica.

\- Haz el favor de desnudarte...- la forense se sonrojó,- quiero decir que...

Sherlock sonrió viendo el apuro en el que se había metido su amiga.

\- Quítate la camisa.- corrigió sin mirarle mientras Sherlock se levantaba del taburete con dificultad y se acercaba al sofá con una mueca de dolor.

Molly se le acercó de inmediato y lo sujetó por el brazo para ayudarle a sentarse. Asustada por el estado de Sherlock, pues en un principio no le había parecido que estuviera tan mal.

Parecía que el hombre había estado aguantando el tipo desde que apareció en el St. Barts, pero ni el podía aguantar tanto. Por fin el sentido común se había impuesto a su orgullo y se dejaba ayudar por la joven forense.

\- Eres un cabezota, ¿porque no me has dicho que estabas herido? ¿o por que no has ido al hospital?

\- Molly ya te lo he dicho, el mundo aún no esta preparado para mi vuelta.

\- Serás creído Sherlock Holmes.- dijo ella sin poder evitar reír lo que provocó que Sherlock también soltara una carcajada.

\- Ademas, era cuestión de prioridades.- le contestó el apoyando su mano en el hombro de la forense.- Tenía más hambre que dolor.

Molly sonrió y movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

\- Si me das algún calmante mañana ya estaré bien-. Aventuró él.

\- Nada de drogas Sherlock.- dijo ella con tono enojado mientras le ayudaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

Toda muestra de turbamiento había desaparecido de la chica, ahora era la Dra. Hooper, medico forense e iba a curar a su amigo.

Sherlock suspiró vencido y dispuesto una vez más a poner su vida en manos de Molly.

Cuando Sherlock se liberó por fin de la camisa, no sin la ayuda de Molly, ésta se quedo consternada.

\- Sherlock por Dios, ¿pero quien te han hecho esto?

El detective tenía moretones a la altura del estomago y en los costados, y varios rasguños cruzaban su pecho.

\- No he hecho muchos amigos en Serbia-. Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Ya veo que sigues sin hacerlos, por muy lejos que intentes buscártelos.- dijo Molly sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos se veía la preocupación.

\- Tenia que acabar con la red de Moriarty, y eso me ha llevado por medio mundo.- se explicó el detective.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido?.- le preguntó ella mientras humedecía el algodón con el agua oxigenada

\- Si.- le contestó el

\- Supongo que tu hermano te ha ayudado

\- Mas bien lo he ayudado yo a él, con Moriarty y su gente fuera de escena, Inglaterra respira mejor.- dijo con cierto orgullo

\- Eres un fanfarrón Sherlock.- le contestó Molly bromeando

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y acercó su rostro a Molly para que ésta aplicara el algodón en las heridas, al hacerlo el detective dio un respingo.

\- Eres un quejica, aguantas una paliza ¿y no puedes con un poco de agua oxigenada?

Sherlock sin decir nada se dejó curar, observando como Molly con manos expertas hacia su trabajo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y Sherlock se sintió extrañamente incomodo por la cercanía de la joven. A parte de con La Mujer, no recordaba haber estado nunca tan cerca de una mujer, su madre no contaba y cuando había estado en un par de ocasiones con alguien, había sido simplemente por experimentar, así que esas tampoco contaban.

Ante la cercanía de Molly se sentía inseguro, no porque la chica despertase en él sentimientos románticos o de deseo, pero simplemente se sentía raro, su mente racional le decía que era porque sentía un profundo cariño hacia ella y ese tipo de sentimientos lo debilitaban, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, ni a demostrar sus sentimientos, y con Molly había abierto su corazón y se había expuesto, ella era a la única a la que le había permitido que lo viera en sus horas más bajas, y eso lo incomodaba.

Molly era diferente, y aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, lamentaba haber sido tan cruel con ella en el pasado. Molly era una buena persona, con buenos sentimientos y con un punto inocente que a Sherlock le agradaba.

Empezó a verla diferente cuando ella lo sorprendió con sus palabras y su ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Él que se enorgullecía de su mente clara y sagaz en la que los sentimientos no tenían lugar, resulta que fue un libro abierto para ella,que ella supo _verlo _cuando nadie más, incluso John, lo había hecho, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que Molly era realmente importante para él.

\- Tengo guardada la ropa que te dejaste aquí, hay un pijama, un par de mudas, y un cepillo de dientes...- dijo Molly sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Si lo se.- contestó él

\- Ya sabías que volverías aquí.- dijo Molly cayendo de repente en la cuenta.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Como sabías que no estaría viviendo con alguien, o que no me habría mudado, o...?

\- Molly no intentes pensar tanto.- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Molly le dio la ropa para que se cambiara.

\- No te pongas la camiseta, voy a darte una friega en esos moratones

Sherlock asintió y se tumbó dócil en la cama de Molly, dejando que ella calmase un poco el dolor que sentía.

Cuando la forense aplicó la crema en el pecho de Sherlock éste se estremeció involuntariamente y Molly no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la forense intentaba no mirarle a los ojos,

-¿No me das nada para el dolor?.- dijo con estudiado tono lastimero.

\- Te voy a dar un relajante muscular ¿te vale?

\- Vaya ¿no habías dicho que nada de drogas?.- le dijo él con picardía

\- No me tientes Sherlock...

Este le sonrió con agradecimiento y sentándose con dificultad en la cama le tendió ambas manos para que Molly le diera la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

\- Eres una enfermera muy dura Molly Hooper

Molly espero a que Sherlock entrase en la cama y luego apagó la luz.

\- Buenas noches Sherlock.

\- Buenas noches dulce Molly.- le contestó éste,haciendo que Molly sonriera ante semejante muestra de afecto.

* * *

_Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, es cierto que el capitulo es corto, pero los he hecho todos así, concentrados ;-)_

_ Espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios, siempre animan un montón._

_Saludos._


	3. Mala Noche

** MALA NOCHE**

Molly se despertó pero no abrió los ojos, se quedó durante unos minutos estirada en el sofá, sin atreverse a moverse, la luz mortecina entraba por la ventana, y fuera se oía como la lluvia caía monótona y repiqueteaba en el alféizar de la ventana.

Se palpó la zona lumbar y luego su mano se dirigió hacia las cervicales y suspiró. Todo el cuerpo le dolía.

\- Deberías comprar un sofá cama.- dijo la profunda voz de Sherlock.

Molly se incorporó y atónita miró al detective, éste la observaba sentado en el sillón verde de Molly, aún con el pijama puesto y cubierto con una manta y con una taza de té en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Que qué?.- le preguntó ella aún con el sueño en las pestañas.

\- Se ve que no has dormido bien, haces mala cara, y cuando estás de mal humor no eres receptiva,y ahora mismo te necesito al cien por cien.- continuó Sherlock.

Molly lo miró con incredulidad.

\- Además...-

\- No sigas Sherlock o tendrás que buscarte otro sitio donde ir, y dudo mucho que nadie quiera tenerte como compañero de piso, sobretodo cuando te quedas con la única cama que hay.- dijo ella malhumorada, el pelo revuelto cayéndole despeinado sobre el rostro.

Sherlock alzó las cejas, parecía que iba a decir algo más pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor y no lo dijo.

\- Te he hecho té.- y le tendió la taza a Molly mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Molly aceptó la taza, su rostro segundos antes enojado, ahora relajado por el ofrecimiento nada normal de Sherlock.

\- Arrrg, está malísimo Sherlock.

\- Si lo sé, por eso no me lo he bebido, John y la Sra. Hudson eran quien hacían el te.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó del sofá, haciendo algún estiramiento para poner los músculos en su sitio y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Has desayunado?

\- Nop.- le contestó el

\- ¿Y quieres comer algo?.- en su voz había había cierta resignación.

\- Un té no estaría mal.- le contestó el aún sentado en el sillón.

Molly lo miró exasperada, había olvidado lo que era compartir piso con él. Seguía sin entender como John lo había aguantado.

\- ¿Que planes tienes para hoy?.- le preguntó ella mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego.

\- Creo que iré a ver a Ted, y por la tarde a la Sra. Hudson

\- ¿Quien es Ted?.- preguntó ella extrañada

Sherlock la miró como si fuera obvio.

\- Lestrade.-

\- Sherlock, se llama Greg-. Dijo ella con tono de regañina.

\- ¿A si?-

Molly lo miró moviendo la cabeza.

\- Tan listo para algunas cosas y para otras...- dijo en voz baja.

\- Molly te he oído.

\- ¿Y cuando iras a ver a John?, creo que si no se enfurece suficiente por tu engaño, lo hará aún más si es el último de la lista.

\- A John lo veré esta noche, Mycroft me ha dicho donde puedo encontrarlo, ¿te puedes creer que ya no vive en Baker Street?

\- Si puedo creerlo Sherclok, es muy normal que haya rehecho su vida.

\- ¿Sin mi?

Molly sacó la tetera del fuego y vertió el agua en las tazas.

\- Sherlock, tu no eres el centro del universo, ¿sabes? ¿es que nunca vas a cambiar?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Para qué?

Molly resopló con resignación.

\- Lo ha pasado muy mal, pero parece que poco a poco lo ha ido superando. Ahora trabaja de medico en una consulta y tiene novia.

\- John siempre tiene novia.- dijo riendo casi con desdén.

\- No Sherlock, novia de verdad y por lo poco que se, parece que es feliz con ella, Mary le ha apoyado y ayudado mucho desde que tu te fuiste.

\- ¿La conoces?.- le preguntó con curiosidad, pero intentando que su voz no lo delatara.

\- Nos encontramos un día de casualidad en el súper y me la presentó. Parece que van enserio

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

Molly lo miró e hizo un gesto con la cara dando a entender que era obvio. Sherlock la miró enarcando una ceja. De repente abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿John va a casarse?, ¡venga ya!

\- Sherlock a veces no hay quien te aguante.- le dijo Molly mientras le acercaba la taza de te y luego se sentaba en el sofá frente a Sherlock.

\- Mi hermano me ha dicho que esta noche tiene una mesa reservada en un restaurante de la calle Marylebone. Creo que me dejaré caer por allí y le daré la sorpresa de su vida.

\- Quizás seas tu el que se lleve una sorpresa.- le dijo Molly torciendo la boca.

\- Pero si estará encantado de volverme a ver, y luego ya podremos volver a donde lo dejamos.

\- En serio Sherlock , ¿tan poco conoces de la naturaleza humana y de sus sentimientos?.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.- le dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

Molly le miró y suspiró desesperada.

\- ¿Te crees que todo será tan fácil?

\- Tu te has alegrado de verme, ¿no?

\- Pues claro, pero yo sabía que estabas vivo, pero para el resto sigues muerto. ¿Como se tomará John tu regreso? Ya se que le engañamos por su bien, pero eso no quita de que le mentimos Sherlock.

Sherlock ladeo la cabeza, analizando las palabras de Molly.

\- Bobadas, cuando me vea de nuevo, todo lo demás quedará olvidado.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos, imaginándose ya la escena.

\- Tu veras, pero luego no digas que no te lo he advertido.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_**Lady Indomitus** agradezco mucho tus ánimos y comentarios. Me lo paso muy bien escribiendo sobre Mollly y Sherlock, pero aún no me atrevo a "liarlos". No sabría por donde empezar, y que fuese una historia coherente. Me siento más cómoda (de momento), escribiendo sobre su amistad. Creo que es una amistad muy especial, pero no tanto como para entrar en el terreno romántico. Pero nunca se sabe, quizá algún día me entre la inspiración y los acabo liando. ;-)_

_También agradezco los comentarios de los "anónimos". Hace mucha ilusión cuando ves nuevas reviews. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar unos minutos a mi historia._


	4. Reencuentros

**REENCUENTROS**

Molly estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida cuando oyó la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Como ha ido?

\- Bien.- dijo simplemente, y se sentó el sofá con el periódico en la mano.

\- ¿Solo bien?,¿no vas a fanfarronear del impacto que ha causado tu regreso? ¿De la cara que ha puesto Lestrade cuando te ha visto?

\- Mmmm, no ha sido para tanto.- dijo él sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Molly se sentó junto a Sherlock entrecerrando los ojos, extrañada de las evasivas del detective.

\- Sherlooock.- le djo Molly con tono amenazante

\- Vale esta bien.- concedió por fin, doblando el periódico y mirando a Molly.- Lo estaba esperando en el aparcamiento, y...

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que cuando me ha visto ¡me ha abrazado! , creía que me iba a partir la espalda.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?.- le dijo con ella con una sonrisa, imaginándose el apuro de él.

\- No es lo que me esperaba.- le confesó confuso.

\- Te sigue sorprendiendo que la gente te muestre afecto.- dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la mano de Sherlock y dándole unas palmadas cariñosas.- Aunque cueste creerlo, algunos hemos aprendido a quererte y a aceptarte tal y como eres... aunque la mayoría de veces resulte muuuy difícil, la verdad.

El la miró muy serio.

\- Pues yo no lo he pedido, no necesito que nadie me quiera.- dijo malhumorado.- Hasta ahora me ha ido muy bien sin esa clase de sentimientos. El amor y la amistad solo entorpecen la mente, no..

\- ¿En serio te crees todo eso que dices Sherlock?.- le interrumpió Molly. La forense lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, como si mirase a un niño.

Sherlock la miró de reojo, con la boca ligeramente ladeada. Parecía un niño pequeño con una rabieta.

\- No, creo que ya no.- Continuó Molly.- Para bien o para mal, y seguro que sin proponertelo has abierto tu corazón a unos pocos y ahora no puedes pretender mantenernos al margen. Greg, la Sra. Hudson, yo, y sobretodo John somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti y nos alegramos de tu vuelta. Lo que pasa es que en el fondo crees que no te mereces ese cariño. En lo referente a los sentimientos tienes una opinión de ti mismo muy negativa Sherlock.

Sherlock había enmudecido ante el discurso de Molly pues en sus palabras había visto la verdad, una verdad que le costaba aceptar. La amistad creaba dependencia mutua y una responsabilidad, a veces podía incluso llegar a ser un lastre, pero al mismo tiempo y aunque nunca iba a reconocerlo, en ciertos momentos era agradable y reconfortante. Y semejantes sentimientos siempre habían estado alejados de Sherlock Holmes.

¿Que había hecho él para que esas 4 personas lo quisieran, _a él_, con lo desagradable que siempre era con ellos? La naturaleza humana realmente era muy extraña.

\- Sherlock, ahora soy yo la que oye tus pensamientos.- le dijo Molly sonriendole mientras se levantaba y volvía a la cocina, dejando a Sherlock pensativo.

Sherlock se quedó un buen rato sentado en el sofá, Molly le estaba hablando pero el no la escuchaba. Meditaba sobre las palabras de la forense, que una vez más lo había sorprendido con sus razonamientos, simples y llanos, pero que ciertos.

No la oyó cuando lo llamó a la mesa para comer, ni cuando dos horas más tarde salió del piso. Cuando Sherlock volvió a la realidad, el piso estaba en silencio. Se levantó de golpe, cogió su abrigo y fue a Baker Street.

Cuando regresó al piso, después de ver a la Sra. Hudson Molly aún no había vuelto y eso le molestó ya que tenía ganas de contarle a la joven como había ido el reencuentro con su casera. Se paseó por el piso, aburrido, sin saber que hacer. Iba a enviarle un mensaje cuando oyó la llave en la puerta. Rápidamente se sentó en el sillón de Molly y abrió el ordenador, haciendo que buscaba algo.

La forense entró cargada con un par de bolsas.

\- Hola

\- ¿Eh?, ah hola!- contestó el haciéndose el distraído.

\- Cuando me he ido estabas... bueno, no se donde estabas.- dijo ella dejando las bolsas en el mármol de la cocina.

\- Analizaba unos datos.- dijo él como si nada.

\- Ah. ¿Y has estado aquí toda la tarde o has salido?.

\- ¿El qué perdona?.-

\- Que si has salido... a ver a la sra. Hudson.-

\- Si.

\- ¿Y...?, por favor Sherlock no seas tan teatral.

\- Ha sido como esperaba-. Le contestó dejando el ordenador a un lado, cruzando las piernas y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Pobre mujer, no le habrás provocado un ataque de corazón.- dijo Molly sacando la compra de las bolsas.

Sherlock rió por lo bajo.

\- No, pero se ha dado un susto de muerte, creo que por un momento ha pensado que era una aparición..- Sherlock soltó una carcajada.

\- Eres incorregible

\- Sip... ya lo sé.- contestó él con auto-complaciencia.

\- ¿Y después del susto ha ido bien?

\- Si, hemos tomado el te, hemos estado hablando un rato, bueno.. ella ha estado hablando, la verdad es que no la escuchaba. Antes de irme le he dicho que después de hablar con John volveré al piso.

\- ¿Así que esta noche ya dormirás en Baker Street?.- dijo Molly no sin cierta tristeza en su voz.

\- Pues si, te libero de tus obligaciones y te devuelvo tu cómoda cama.

\- Ha sido un placer compartirla contigo.- tan pronto Molly lo dijo se ruborizó.

\- Quiero decir que...

\- Te he entendido Molly, y te lo agradezco, pero no mientas, estabas deseando volver a tu habitación.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso es verdad, pero no me molesta tu compañía. Sabes que siempre que necesites un refugio..

\- Lo se.- y diciendo esto se acercó a la forense y le besó en la mejilla.

\- Suerte.- le deseo ella .- Y por favor Sherlock, no te pases con John.

\- ¿Pasarme, yo?.- dijo el detective poniéndose el abrigo.

\- Ya me has entendido.

\- Tranquila, todo ira bien.- le dijo saliendo por la puerta del apartamento.

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	5. Que haces aqui?

_Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo ya con el final de la historia. ___ Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola y espero que el último capitulo esté a la altura. _  
_

_**Lady Indomitus** muchas gracias por apoyar este fic desde el primer capitulo, agradezco mucho tus comentarios y ánimos. Tengo en mente una nueva historia algo más romántica, a ver como me sale._

_**Brico** muchas gracias por comentar, y más no siendo asiduo a los fics de Sherlock. Agradezco que te hayas tomado un momento para leerlo.  
_

_ Y también muchas gracias a "los anónimos" que también se han pasado por aquí y les ha gustado y me han dejado reviews.  
_

_Saludos._

* * *

**¿Qué haces aquí?  
**

Cuando oyó el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura eran las 2 de la mañana. Se levantó y se puso la bata por encima y salió al salón.

Sherlock estaba en el pasillo, colgando su abrigo y bufanda del perchero.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?.- le preguntó ella con voz soñolienta.- Creía que irías a Baker Street

\- Yo también.- contestó él enfadado y pasando por delante de la forense se dirigió a la habitación de Molly y se tumbó en la cama.

La forense lo miró sin decir nada, no hacia falta. Su rostro y su voz mostraban su descontento.

\- Voy a preparar te.- dijo para sí.- Lo necesitaré.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Sherlock se había puesto el pijama y la bata y estaba tumbado de lado sobre la cama. Estaba de mal humor, y lo que era peor, estaba furioso y decepcionado y cuando estaba así era peligroso. Molly no sabia como hablarle. Cuando Sherlock estaba así era como una bomba de relojería que podía explotar en cualquier momento y llevarse a quien fuera por delante.

Sin saber que más hacer, se tumbó en la cama junto a él. Mirándolo sin saber muy bien que decirle .Entonces se percató de que la nariz le sangraba y que la herida de la ceja se le había abierto de nuevo.

\- No ha ido bien, ¿eh?

\- ¿No es evidente?. -bufó él con desdén.

\- ¿Cuantas veces te ha pegado?.- preguntó ella ignorando su bufido.

\- Tres

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló.

\- Vamos, puedes decírmelo.- explotó el de pronto sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

\- No voy a ser tan cruel como tu Sherlock.- le respondió ella sentándose también en la cama.

\- Pues yo lo sería, vamos aprovéchate.- la instó él.- Dime lo equivocado que he estado, ¡adelante!

Pero Molly optó por ignorar ese ataque, se trataba de una rabieta y no quería entrar en su juego.

\- ¿Que es lo que he hecho mal?.- su tono enojado lo cambió por uno más lastimero.

\- Quizá presentarte en el restaurante donde había quedado con su chica no era el mejor plan.- aventuró Molly

\- Y tu que vas a saber, solo eres una rata de laboratorio, todo el día encerrada, que sabes tu.

Molly se mordió el labio, sus palabras la habían molestado pero no iba a demostrarlo, no quería seguirle el juego, sabia que hablaba así porque estaba furioso.

\- Era un magnifico plan, yo aparecía y el se alegraba por mi vuelta. Luego nos íbamos a Baker Street a trabajar juntos de nuevo.¿Que es lo que ha pasado?.- Sherlock hablaba consigo mismo.

Molly vio que realmente el detective estaba confuso y descolocado.

-¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que se ha dejado un ridículo bigote... ¿te lo puedes creer? Parece un viejo.- dijo levantando las manos con incredulidad.

Molly lo miró asombrada.

\- Eres un idiota integral Sherlock. ¿A que viene eso ahora?O es que también vas a decirle lo que tiene que hacer o dejar de hacer, ¿y lo próximo que será, decirle como tiene que vestir?.- dijo la forense indignada por el comentario del detective.

\- Es que cuando lo he visto casi ni le he reconocido, y...

\- ¿Y seguro que no has podido callarte verdad?.- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, empezaba a enfadarse.

\- Es que Molly es ridículo, es...

\- Basta Sherlock.- Dijo la forense levantándose de la cama furiosa con él y con su falta de tacto.- Y encima has querido aleccionarle.. es que eres increíble. No, ¡eres idiota!

Sherlock la miró sin comprender porque ella se había enfadado, en teoría el molesto y enojado era él.

\- Pero tenía que alegrarse de mi vuelta, ¿no?.- le gritó mientras Molly iba camino de la cocina.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo? .- le contestó ella desde la cocina.

\- Lo se, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi plan no era tan bueno después de todo. Y lo del comentario que le he hecho sobre su aspecto tampoco.- Suspiró.- Aunque tengo razón, está ridículo... - dijo en un susurro.

_\- Bueno, un poco de sentido común después de todo._\- pensó la chica. Y respiró hondo, sopesando si ella también darle un puñetazo o no.

Sherlock se había sentado en el sofá.

\- Le he explicado a grandes rasgos el plan que ideé, y lo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno, pues no se ha tomado muy bien que él fuera "el único" que no supiera nada, como demuestra mi nariz sangrante.

Molly negó con la cabeza, pues se sentía también culpable.

\- Y se alegra de que estés vivo, seguro, pero lo mal que lo ha pasado estos dos años, la impotencia, la ira, le han podido más que el cariño que pueda sentir por ti. Sherlock, tienes que entenderlo y darle tiempo.

\- No ha querido escucharme cuando le he dicho que le necesito para mi ultimo caso, Mycroft me ha pedido ayuda y creía que eso agradaría a John, pero dice que es feliz haciendo de medico, pero yo se que no. John añora la acción, la adrenalina corriendo desbocada, le emoción del peligro. ¿Como va a ser feliz en una triste consulta?.- dijo casi con asco, sin escuchar a Molly.

\- Quizás es lo que quiere ahora.- aventuro la joven

\- ¿Qué?, Molly por Dios, como va a querer semejante vida si lo que yo le ofrezco es mil veces mejor .

Molly lo miró exasperada.

\- Claro,como no.- dijo ella con ironía y Sherlock le clavó una mirada fría y furiosa.

\- Por suerte parece que Mary es más sensata. Me ha dicho que hablará con el y que lo convencerá para que trabaje conmigo y me ayude con el caso.

\- Manos mal-. Continuó Molly con la misma ironía.- Pero quizás ya no es el John que conociste hace tres años-. Insinuó la forense.

\- No digas tonterías, y además tu que vas a saber, no pretendas ir de psicologa, tan solo eres una simple forense. - le contestó Sherlock adoptando ese aire de soberbia y superioridad que tanto odiaba Molly.- ¿A caso has hablado con él, has estado esta noche con él?, yo _si_ que lo conozco, yo se lo que le conviene.

Aunque le estaba costando que las palabras de Sherlock no la afectaran, intentó ignorar una vez más el ataque de Sherlock.

\- Yo solo pienso que quizás...

\- Oh vamos, déjalo quieres, pensar, que vas a saber tu de eso.- Tan pronto estas palabras salieron de su boca Sherlock se dio cuenta de que se había pasado. Se había prometido no volver a herir a Molly y ahora lo había hecho de la peor manera.

Molly lo miró con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, ese último comentario había sido la gota que colma el vaso. La forense creía que ya era inmune a los desaires y salidas de tono del detective, sabía que cuando estaba de mal humor no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus palabras, que escupía lo que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero pese a todo, sus palabras le habían hecho daño.

Sherlock entró en la cocina, Molly se había girado para que éste no viera cuan profundamente la había afectado su comentario.

\- Lo siento Molly, de verdad que lo siento

\- Se que lo sientes.- le contestó ella aguantando las ganas que tenía de llorar.

-No quería decir todas estas tonterías, no es lo que pienso de ti.

\- Si Sherlock, claro que querías decirlo, no puedes evitarlo, si no lo sueltas revientas-. Dijo ella aún de espaldas al detective.- Te da igual a quien ofendas o hagas daño, eres así. Tienes un lado oscuro y desagradable que tarde o temprano muestras.

Sherlock cogió a Molly por el brazo y la hizo girarse,cuando vio sus ojos llorosos se le partió el corazón, ese que mucha gente dudara de que lo tuviera, pero si que tenía corazón, y cuando su bocaza soltaba tonterías que herían a Molly, le dolía.

\- Perdóname Molly,por favor.- repitió.- O mejor aún, dame tu también un puñetazo porque me lo merezco.- dijo intentando animar a la chica.

Molly esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras una gruesa lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Sherlock la secó con el pulgar de su mano.

\- ¿Porque eres tan buena conmigo Molly Hooper?. -

Molly encogió los hombros, incomoda por la pregunta. Que podía decirle...¿ _porque aunque seas un idiota cruel, te quiero.?_No, eso no podía decírselo y lo sabía.

\- Porque eres mi amigo-. Fue lo que finalmente contestó.

\- Los amigos no se comportan así. Creo que no te merezco.- contestó el con total sinceridad.

\- Yo también lo pienso muchas veces. - contesto ella pasándose el reverso de la mano por los ojos.

Entonces Sherlock hizo algo totalmente sorprendente e inesperado, le cogió con delicadeza el rostro y lo acercó al suyo, depositando un suave y largo beso en los labios de la forense. Cuando se separaron Sherlock la miraba con profundo cariño y con una sonrisa en los labios, todo atisbo de mal humor o enfado habían desaparecido de su rostro. Luego la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de la forense descansara en su pecho.

Molly se quedó quieta, no se atrevía a moverse, no sabía que hacer. Por fin rodeó la espalda de Sherlock con sus brazos quedando los dos quietos en esa postura durante unos momentos, momentos en los cuales a Molly le pareció que había dejado de respirar.

\- No tenía ganas de estar solo esta noche.- le dijo al oído.- Y mi intención no era venir a insultarte ni ha hacerte daño, de verdad, pero ….

\- Lo sé.- le contestó ella en un susurro.

\- El lunes mi hermano hará oficial mi retorno y volveré a Baker Street. Supongo que sera una locura de periodistas y entrevistas. Pero me gustaría acabar de pasar el fin de semana aquí, con tranquilidad. Si no te importa.

\- No, claro que no.

Finalmente Sherclock se separó de ella y cogiendo la taza de te se acercó a la ventana, no tardaría en amanecer y fuera empezaba a nevar.

\- ¿Nos vamos a la cama?.- le preguntó Sherlock de espaldas a ella.

Molly lo miró sin comprender. Cuando Sherlock se giró su rostro cansado le sonrió.

\- ¿Seras capaz de dormir conmigo sin aprovecharte de mí?.- le preguntó.

Molly se sonrojó y no supo que contestarle, pues se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Vamos Molly Hooper.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano – .Vayamos a dormir.

_FIN_


End file.
